The Thrill of the Chase
by Comma to the Top
Summary: Shawn has managed to make a lot of people angry over the years. They're all out to get him. That's right, at one time. Meanwhile, Juliet has to try to sort out her feelings toward Shawn, while putting her anger aside so she can save Shawn. The game has begun, and losing is not an option. For anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**This story begins the day after 7x7, Deez Nups. Therefore, major spoilers for any who have not watched that episode or any leading up to it. This story is just my take on what could possibly happen next. **

**Warning: Language, violence, possible sexual situations later on**.

**Any spelling mistakes are autocorrect. I tried to find them all, but if you see any that distract from the story, please let me know. **

A restaraunt probably isn't the most common place to meet and discuss criminal plans. But, it's so obvious that no one would think of it. Besides a criminal mastermind, of course.

"Alright, alright, settle down," the criminal mastermind called out to the small crowd of black-clad men. He smiled at how deep and strong his voice sounded. The quiet murmuring stopped, faces all turning to him. "You in the back! No sunglasses, I need to see who you are."

The man slowly removed his sunglasses.

The mastermind recognized him with surprise. "Oh, no. I heard that you were friends with Spencer. You can't be a part of this if you're not against him."

"Why would I be friends with the man who put me in prison? I want revenge for that."

The mastermind frowned, pondering this. "Alright, fine. But, if you're lying, I will kill you myself."

"That seems fair. Possibly extreme, but fair."

The mastermind then addresses the entire group. "So, you know I have called you here because you wish to partake in my game. The objective is to kill Shawn Spencer. That is the most important part of this. However, I do have rules to make this competition a bit more interesting. They are as follows..."

"I can't believe I fucked this up." Shawn held his head low. He and Gus were driving to the SBPD. That was the last place Shawn wanted to go; he couldn't even stand the look in Juliet's eyes from his memory. His ultra-sharp memory that crystallized every last painful detail. Sometimes it was a curse. The only thing more painful than reliving last night over and over would be the sequel he was sure would happen this morning. At least she (hopefully) wouldn't be holding any alcoholic beverages.

"You two will make up eventually. She can't stay mad forever." Gus replied evenly.

"Or can she? Gus, if there's one thing she values, it's honesty! The one thing I failed at. It just- I never expected this to happen. Falling in love wasn't the plan."

"Look Shawn, I know she's upset-"

Shawn continued speaking, not listening to Gus at all. "The whole thing just got way too big, too out of control. I'm known around Santa Barbara, for being a psychic. I'm not a psychic, hell I don't even believe in them! But when it's your freedom at stake, you say what you need to. No one was supposed to get hurt! Least of all Jules!"

"Shawn! Listen to me! It will work out. Remember when Rachael broke up with me? We got back together. It worked out."

"That was different. You weren't lying to her from the very first day that you met her. The basis of your relationship had nothing to do with a lie. I don't think she will take a liar back, Gus. I'll need a miracle for her to even look at me, and that will be by accident! I lost her. The only girl I've ever really cared for, and I went and ruined it like I always do. I'm a thing-ruiner," Shawn ranted miserably.

The blueberry coasted to a stop at a red light. Shawn stared out the window, feeling Gus' stare on his back.

"Shawn,"

"No, Gus! I don't want to hear anymore of your 'it will all work out' fruity hippy bullshit! This is a real problem, and unless you have actual advice, I don't want to hear it."

"Whoah, man."

Shawn sighed and turned back to face Gus. "I'm sorry. This is just really hard for me. You know I didn't mean that."

Gus opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He was staring at something out Shawn's window in horror.

"What?" Shawn turned and barely had time to register the large, black SUV speeding toward them before it slammed into his door.  
The car crumpled in around Shawn's seat. The window shattered, showering Shawn with pieces of glass.

Three men hopped out of the SUV. Two ran to Shawn's door, the other to Gus'. They began dragging Shawn out of the window, roughly pulling him over broken glass, resulting in even more cuts. Shawn heard Gus' door slam, then slam again. Weird. Gus shouted something that he couldn't quite hear.

"We'll get you to a hospital," said one of the men, as they finally got Shawn out of the car. They all but threw him into the back seat of theirs.

"But Gus!" Shawn protested. The third man raced away from the blueberry, where Gus was still sitting, looking a bit shell-shocked, dove into the driver's seat and peeled out.

"I want to take my friend with me!" Shawn said loudly.

"That's too bad." The driver replied gruffly. "Now shut up."

"I don't feel comfortable with leaving him behind. He's like my rock. My island."

One of the men in the back with Shawn punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Shut it!"

It was then that Shawn realized that he had gone from the frying pan straight into a volcano.

Gus pulled out his phone and hesitated for a second before dialing the number he wanted.

"Hello?" asked Juliet.

"Juliet, I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to be talking to right now. But, I think Shawn just got kidnapped."

**So I'm dying waiting for this weeks episode. Shules can't break up, they just can't! On an unrelated note, if anyone can guess who the man in sunglasses was, I'll give you a Holla next chapter:) so guess away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit. I think I'm in shock from the response I got to last chapter. This is so crazy, my email has been blowing up. I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart. You are my shining stars. **

**I once again apologize for any mistakes, my autocorrect get cranky, and even read throughs sometimes don't catch all my mistakes. **

"What do you mean you think he got kidnapped?" Juliet asked in disbelief.

"I mean some guys just crashed into the blueberry, then took off with Shawn! And not me! What's wrong with me that they just took Shawn?" Complained Gus.

"Are you really complaining about not being kidnapped? Nevermind, just tell me where you are."

Gus told her the street, then hung up. Juliet sat back in her chair with a sigh. Of course Shawn went and got himself kidnapped the day after the event. And of course Lassiter had taken the next three days off for his honeymoon, although with this case he might come back from LA early. But until he did, Juliet would be the lead on this, she knew it. Of-fucking-course. He just had to pick today to get kidnapped.

Juliet pulled up to the scene of the crash, slightly surprised to see an ambulance already there. With a twinge of regret, she realized that she hadn't even asked Gus if he was alright.

She found him sitting on the back of an ambulance, getting his arm bandaged. "You okay, Gus?"

"Oh, yeah, just fine. This arm just got cut by the glass. My boss is gonna kill me for getting in an accident. Hey, where's Lassiter?"

"He and Marlowe are in LA for the next three days, so I'm working point on this one." Juliet was able to mask all the bitterness in her voice. Damn Carlton's happy, stable, honest relationship.

"He's not even helping? I'm surprised he would even leave Santa Barbara." Gus replied.

"I'm sure he'll come down here once I call him. In fact, I think I will right now." Juliet shook her head as she walked away from Gus, pulling out her phone. She could barely even think straight, and her police work already was suffering. Why had calling Carlton, her partner, not been her very first move?

"Lassiter!" Carlton barked into the phone.

"Hi, Carlton, how's your honeymoon going?" Juliet decided it would be best to try and get him in a good mood before cutting his honeymoon short.

"It was going excellently. Then we were interrupted."

"Ew, were you guys- you know what, never mind. I don't want to know. I just thought you should know that Shawn has been kidnapped."

"He what?" Carlton asked in disbelief.

"Yea, he's been kidnapped. But, you don't need to come back. I'm sure Gus and I will be able to find him by ourselves."

"I will be on the next flight out! This is my case, O'Hara. I need to be able hold this over Spencer's arrogant little head!"

"Carlton," Juliet reprimanded instinctively.

"Fine." Juliet could almost see him pouting. "I'll be out in a few hours. Remember, this is my case now!" Lassiter hung up without saying goodbye.

Juliet headed back over to where Gus was just finishing being patched up. She swallowed the large mixture of feelings churning inside her, and spoke like she would to a witness. Yes, just a random witness to a random kidnapping. That was it. "Carlton's on his way back. He'll be here in a few hours. In the meantime, what exactly did you see? Any little detail could become a lead."

Shawn was sitting on the floor in a warehouse, handcuffed to a table. The driver of the car was sitting in a chair at the other side of the table, whistling as he sharpened a knife. That didn't look too good. Shawn already was bleeding quite a bit from the accident, especially from a nasty head wound he had sustained.

"Hey, mister kidnapper man! Would it be possible for me to get some food?" Shawn called out.

The kidnapper kicked him. "No. Be quiet."

"Not even a granola bar or a smoothie?"

The kidnapper bent down and stared Shawn straight in the eyes. "How badly do you want to get stabbed today?"

"Not very," Shawn replied. "I usually save stabbings for Saturdays. You know, stabby Saturday. It has a much nicer ring to it than stabby Monday. Or any of the other days for that matter."

"We'll your little bitch-ass is getting dangerously close to a 'stabby Monday.' You see, I'm open to stabbing on all days of the week." He leered at Shawn unpleasantly.

Shawn was quiet for a few minutes, listening to the sharpening of the knife and idly drawing with the drops of blood he was making on the floor. "Could I at least get a band-aid?" He finally asked. "I wouldn't want to ruin your fancy warehouse floor."

The kidnapper sighed angrily. "You do know that I'm going to kill you in a few hours anyway, right? I didn't kidnap you to keep you company."

"What about your partners out there?" Shawn indicated as best he could where the other two were standing, presumably keeping watch.

"They want to help me kill you. Not wait on you and certainly not get you band-aids."

"Are you sure I shouldn't ask? Just to be sure?"

"You ask, I will stab you right here."

"Hmm." Shawn thought about this. "Where will you stab me? And do you think they'll get me a band-aid for my stab wound?"

"You are insufferable! I can understand why Mar- er people want you dead. Myself being at the top of that list." The kidnapper amended hastily.  
"Wait, someone hired you to kill me?" Shawn asked, not missing the slip-up. "Who was it? How much are you getting."

"I ain't tellin you!" After this, the kidnapper would not say anything more, opting to ignore Shawn's comments.

After only about an hour of talking to himself, Shawn got bored and began to doze off. He was just drooping over when he heard shots being fired. He sat up, not wanting to look weak when the SBPD stormed in to save him.

Outside the warehouse door, both lookouts dropped. _Nice shooting, Jules! _Shawn silently cheered. But, it wasn't Jules who entered. It was a solitary man. He fired shot after shot at Shawn's kidnapper.

Shawn cried out as one of the wild shots hit him in the arm, then screamed as the kidnapper, who was bleeding from several wounds, began to tip over backwards onto Shawn. He hadn't really noticed how heavy-set the kidnapper was. Powerless, Shawn watched the large man fall toward him, until he finally landed right on Shawn's side. Shawn caught a glimpse of his wide eyes staring at nothing. The kidnapper was dead.

**Dun dun dun. Hope this chapter was to everyone's liking! And I'm sorry I didn't get to** **sunglasses man this chapter, it ended up with some longer scenes than I had expected. He will be revealed in the next chapter, and hollas will be given out. **

**Until next weekend, my pretties**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, my Internet has been broken. I think it's all better now, though!**

Shawn writhed about, trying to get free. He was pretty sure that at least one of his ribs had cracked upon impact. "A little help here?"

"Is he dead?" Asked the mysterious man with the gun.

"I don't know, he's still on me and not moving."

"Is he dead?!" The man yelled.

Shawn blinked in surprise. "Yea. He is."

"Good." The man easily moved the dead kidnapper off of Shawn. He picked the lock on Shawn's handcuffs, and roughly dragged him to his feet.

"Ow, ow!" Shawn complained. "You accidentally shot me in that arm. Oh, it's okay, I forgive you. You saved me."

"Don't talk or I will shoot again."

"Hah! That's almost as funny as when Lassiter threatens to shoot me. Speaking of detectives, do you happen to know how a Juliet O'Hara is doing?"

"I'm not a cop and I'm not your friend. I have every intention of killing you later, so please, keep your big mouth shut. Now walk." The man shoved Shawn toward the warehouse door and the two made their way outside.

* * *

"I got a hit!" Juliet exclaimed. She and Gus had run the license plates of the car that had hit them.

"Really?" Gus abandoned the files he had been poring over and dashed to Juliet's side.

"Yeah, it's registered to a Thomas McDermott. Clean record, just a couple tickets."

"McDermott, McDermott. I know I've heard that name before." Gus tried to remember.

"An old case, maybe?" Juliet asked.

"Yea, maybe."

"Well, anyway, a security camera at a convenience store caught it sitting out by an old warehouse. Here's the footage, it looks like it's still there."

"Wow, did we find Shawn already?"

"Maybe. The car might have just been ditched, but we're still gonna check it out. Let's go!"

* * *

Juliet and Gus quietly stepped out of their car. The SUV was still sitting in the exact same spot.

"We'll check out the warehouse first, then come back to the car." Juliet whispered. Gus swallowed nervously, then nodded in agreement.  
As they snuck up to the warehouse, Juliet tried not to think about what would happen if they were too late. She honestly didn't know what she would do if Shawn was dead. While she was extremely angry with the faux psychic, she couldn't deny that the feelings were still there. She didn't want to be with him, but she certainly didn't want him dead either.

_Stop it, O'Hara. Just focus on the task at hand. You can think about your feelings all you want when lives aren't on the line. _

With that, she kicked the door open and stepped in, gun in hand. A quick glance revealed that there only was one person in the room, a man who was laying on the ground. He didn't appear to be moving.

"McDermott," Juliet confirmed, looking down at the man. She bent down to feel for a pulse. "He's dead."

"Juliet, Shawn's been here!" Gus called out.

"How do you know?"

"There's the letters 'SS' drawn on the ground in blood."

"Are you sure it's Shawn?"

"There's a pineapple drawn next to it."

"Okay, so Shawn was definitely here. But, now that his kidnapper is dead, where did he go?"

"There were two other people in the car," Gus remembered. "Maybe they killed McDermott and took off with Shawn."

"So Shawn is with two dangerous men and we have no idea where they are." Juliet summarized. "Great, just great."

* * *

Shawn and his kidnapper were rather deep into the forest by this time. It had taken them a while to get in because they were dragging two dead bodies which had since been dumped in the river. Shawn was exhausted by this point, stumbling often. Anytime he tried to speak, he was punched, kicked and once even pistol-whipped. Good times.

He decided that it was time to try to get some information again. "So, how much further will we be going?"

Shawn's feet were kicked out from under him and he fell flat on his face.  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk?"

"A few more would be nice. I wouldn't want to forget," Shawn replied from on the ground.

"Just get up. And don't speak anymore."

The pair trudged through the forest in silence for quite some time. Shawn was just about ready to fall asleep on the spot by this time. It had been a long day? Six hours? Forty minutes? The sun was no longer visible in the sky, so it must have been a while.

Something caught Shawn's eyes in the bushes. It looked like a face with sunglasses. But, they were deep in the woods. No one could be there. Shawn must've been hallucinating, yes a hallucination. That had to be it.  
A hand materialized and pulled down the sunglasses. The face winked at Shawn with a smile. Now Shawn knew he was hallucinating for sure, the owner of that face simply could not be in Santa Barbara, right? That would be the worst place for him to go!

Shawn's thoughts were interrupted as for the second time he found his feet being swept out from under him. He rolled over, about to complain about being tripped for nothing. The words never left his mouth, however. The head-no the man from the bushes was whacking the kidnapper over the head with a stick. The kidnapper fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Come on, we need to go!" The man from the bushes extended his hand to Shawn.

Shawn took it with his good arm and was hauled to his feet, still staring at his savior in shock. "Despereaux?"

**As always, thank you so much to everyone who reads this story. Especially to those actively are involved (reviewing, favoriting)**

**A special holla to: tbergman92, God, Erin, fantomfaire and AllyMcGee! You all correctly guessed the identity of sunglasses man! (Despereaux)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry. Updating should never take this long. This chapter just proved extremely** **difficult to write. I'm ashamed of myself. And my family.**

* * *

"Yes, I'm here in Santa Barbara, yes it is dangerous for me and yes I am trying to save you. Now, we need to get out of here before he wakes up. I doubt he'll be pleased." Despereaux replied quickly.

"But what in the hell is going on?" Shawn asked.

Despereaux glanced around furtively. "We can't talk here; it's too dangerous. Once we get where we're going, I can tell you."

Shawn wanted to argue, but decided it wasn't worth it. "Fine, as long as we're not going far."

"I have a car. Now lets get out of here."

* * *

Despereaux pulled up in front of a large house. "And we're here. Hurry along now, I don't want any of the neighbors, or anyone else, seeing you."

"Are you ashamed of hanging out with me?" Shawn quipped.

Despereaux didn't reply, instead ushering Shawn into the house. "Mm, downstairs, I think." Shawn was steered toward a staircase heading downward. "There's a couch down there that you can sit on. I'm just going to grab you some bandages so you don't bleed out."

Shawn flopped onto the couch downstairs, gritting his teeth in pain. Nearly every part of him was sore. At least it was all over now. The light at the end of the tunnel had been spotted and Shawn would be going to Gus' home since he wasn't sure whether he'd be allowed into his own home.

For only the second time since he had been kindapped, Shawn's thoughts went to Juliet. He wondered just how mad she was at this very moment. Would she even look for him? Gus would, obviously and Henry would join, but would Juliet? He could almost see her standing in front of him again, that crushed look on her face.

Footsteps coming down the stairs shook Shawn from his memories. He looked up as Despereaux appeared, a medical kit in hand.

He settle next to Shawn an began bandaging him up. "We have two options here. Either I call the cops, ambulance, all them right now and you can go to the hospital, or you can stay for a little bit and I will try to answer your questions."

Shawn didn't even have to consider his answer. "Questions."

"I thought so. Before we begin, do you have any more injuries? I don't want you dying on my couch; I've grown rather fond of it."

"My side is hurting," Shawn admitted reluctantly.

"Mmhmm." Despereaux lifted up Shawn's shirt, revealing bruising along his right side. "At least two cracked ribs. But, there's nothing I can do about that right now."

"Can I ask my questions now?" Shawn asked eagerly.

"Yes, go ahead."

"What in the hell is going on here?"

"That's a long story. It all started a few weeks ago."

* * *

No new leads. After Shawn had left the warehouse, he had disappeared. He literally fucking disappeared. Gus and Juliet had been joined by an irate Henry and checked all around the warehouse, but there were no footprints, no broken undergrowth, no nothing. How in the hell was it possible for him to disappear?

"There's nothing here. We'll go meet Carlton at the airport and see what we got then." Juliet decided.

"No. There's something, there's always something." Henry wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Henry, I know you're upset, but there's nothing. They covered their tracks up. We'll have to find a different way."

"Yeah, Mr. Spencer. Lassiter will be able to help us find Shawn. This is clearly a dead end." Gus sounded completely defeated.

Henry bowed his head, realizing he was outnumbered. "Fine. But as soon as we get Lassister, we go back to work." He trudged off toward the car.  
"He's taking this hard,"Juliet sighed.

"Aren't we all?" Gus brushed past Juliet, also heading for the car.

* * *

"It all started a few weeks ago. I was in one of my hidden locations when I heard about a plot. No, not a plot. A game." Despereaux began.

"A game? Like Pictionary?" Shawn asked in excitement.

"No. The game was centered around killing you. And there's a lot of players."

Shawn grew serious now. "How many is a lot? Who organized this?"

"Fifteen or twenty. The leader is a man called Martin Pahknyuk."

"Martin Pahknovic? I've never even heard that name."

"Pahknyuk. I don't know how he knows you. Anyway, made this into a competition. They have to keep you for five hours before killing you, keeps them from just hiring a sniper. He wants you to suffer. After five hours, you're fair game to be killed." Despereaux explained.

"Great, there's fifteen or twenty guys out to kill me slowly."

"Yes. But we're going to go to the police now so they can protect you. And get you to a hospital."

"But then they'll see that you're alive," Shawn interjected.

Despereaux waved a hand airily. "Once the cops arrive, I'll mysteriously disappear. You have a concussion, which means they won't believe you if you say that you were with me. Clearly you were hallucinating."

He pulled out a cell phone and dialed the non-emergency number. "Hello? Yes, I know where Shawn Spencer is." He recited the address, then hung up. "Let's go back upstairs. The police will be here shortly."

Shawn was easing himself into a standing position when he heard a creak above them. "Did you hear that?" Judging by the look on Despereaux's face, he had.

"We need to go. I'll drive you to the police station myself." Despereaux helped Shawn to a back door.

As they opened the door, someone lept down the stairs to the basement. Before either Shawn or Despereaux could react, the intruder fired his gun and Despereaux fell to the ground.

Shawn attempted to run away, but he was already weakened from his injuries. The intruder tackled him to the ground, then tied his hands together.

Shawn couldn't get away, so he just yelled. "Help! Help!" Hopefully someone would hear. "Help!"

A hand covered his mouth and he bit down hard. The hand retreated, but Shawn was still shoved into the backseat of a sedan. By now, the neighbors were watching, but there was nothing anyone could do. The car containing Shawn was already halfway down the block, passing the incoming squad cars and heading for the highway.

* * *

**So, there it is. Leave me a review** **and** **let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I was kind of disappointed with the reaction to the last chapter. Lots of views, but only three reviews. Like, what is that all about? I didn't think the last chapter sucked that badly...  
Anyway, again, sorry for the delay. This story is getting harder to write. But I'm sticking with it for the few who are still reading it and because I have some planned scenes that I absolutely** **love**.

* * *

Juliet seemed to be the only one to have any emotion upon seeing her partner, that emotion being relief. Running point on a case she was so emotionally invested in, not to mention the fall out with the victim was exhausting to say the least. With Carlton back, Juliet could just follow his lead while throwing ideas in that mostly would get rejected, usually in a insensitive way. Nonetheless, Juliet was the most excited to see Carlton, managing a small smile and asking how his trip was. Gus merely muttered a greeting while Henry only acknowleged the head detective's presence with a nod and impatient foot tapping.

Lassiter was no happier than the others. He was angrily grumbling about "That idiot Spencer picking now of all times to get his dumb ass kidnapped." Normally, Juliet would have defended Shawn by saying that he was not in fancy a dumbass, but today she wasn't too sure she didn't agree with him. To his credit, Gus glared at Carlton, although he didn't say anything. Henry may not have even noticed the snide remarks. He may just not have been petty enough to react, however.

Juliet put everything about Shawn not pertaining to the case to the back of her mind and began telling Carlton all about what had happened so far. They walked to the car as she spoke.

As soon as the gang had reached the car, Juliet's phone rang. A breathless McNab informed her that Shawn had been spotted being forced into a car. In less than ten minutes, they were pulling up at the house which now was swarming with cops.

"Detective Lassiter! I didn't realize you were back already," McNab greeted them.

"And yet here I am. What have you got, McNab?"

"Well, sir, in the basement we found blood and a first aid kit with bandages missing from it."

"Someone was trying to bandage Shawn?" Gus asked in confusion.

"Maybe. We're running the blood to see whose it is."

At this point, the group ja reached the basement and was able to see what McNab had been talking about. Forensic analysts were scurrying around, collecting evidence, but the big things were untouched. The bloodstain on the couch. The opened first aid kit next to it. The bloodstain on the floor. Blood on the open door. Flattened grass beyond that, two pairs of footprints.

"Did only one person take him away?" Henry inquired.

"The neighbors saw a man loading Shawn into a car then driving off."

"Who drove off? The same one that put Shawn in the car? Or an accomplice?" Henry asked.

McNab paused in his answer. "Maybe you should talk to the witnesses."

"So you don't know. You're telling me you didn't even find out how many men took my son?" Henry was getting angry now.

McNab opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Juliet. "It's fine, we can just ask. Thank you, McNab."

* * *

They all sat across from the next door neighbor, a Russian man who had been out doing yard work. "Yes, I saw him. Man pushed him into car. Yelling for help. Other man start drive. That way." He pointed down the street. "I think maybe go for woods. See tent."

* * *

The questioning of the Russian neighbor over, they now were with a middle aged woman. Her house was across the street from the crime scene.

"Yes, I saw them. It would be hard not to with the noise the bleeding one was making." She paused and nodded seriously. "Woke my cats right up from a nap. Yep, he shoved Shawn, that's his name, right? Into the back seat, then he jumped in and drove right thataway." She pointed down the street in the opposite direction of the first neighbor.

"Wait, he went that way? And the was only one kidnapper?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, yes. I remember because he drove right past the incoming police cars."

"That's not what your neighbor said. One of you is lying and I'm going to find out who." Henry interjected.

"That neighbor?" She pointed to the house of the young Russian man.

"Don't listen to them, old Morty can't remember a thing! And Priscilla isn't much better!"

"Old?"

"Yes, they must be, what in their eighties by now? Darlings, aren't they?"

"Just great." Carlton replied. "That's all we need from you, we will call if we have any more questions."

Without giving her a chance to respond, they all ran across the street. When they knocked on the door, sure enough, an old woman answered with a smile.

Gus politely told her they must have the wrong house number. Still standing on the front porch they turned to each other.

"Who the hell was the guy?" Lassiter asked.

"He must be in on it. He tried to throw us off the trail." Juliet reasoned.

"That means that we are dealing with a team. Meaning that this could get messy." Lassiter replied.

It was then that her phone rang. Her mouth went dry as she stared at the caller ID. With shaking hands, Juliet brought the phone to her ear and said one word. "Shawn?"

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of Shawn here. This part ended up larger than expected so I just split it into two chapters. Also, you may have noticed my username is different. Just thought I should announce that I changed it. Sorry for th extremely long notes!**

**Please review!**


End file.
